


A (Hulk Sized) Choice with No Regrets

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also Kenny is there for 1 second, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: 'Hulk Sized Dick' definitely sounded like something Levi would say, Erwin knew, and he must have slipped it to someone when explaining that he, Levi Ackerman, was in the hospital because Erwin, the man he was dating, had...had apparently ruptured his airway while they’d been having oral sex.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 24
Kudos: 290
Collections: Amazing EruRi Fics





	A (Hulk Sized) Choice with No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> remember that 'dick sent me to the ER?' tweet? yeah. myself and @dorkwinsalive over on twitter erurified it (we had to). she made some amazing art to go along with this story, which she will be posting on her twitter account. please go check it out!
> 
> for @zoranthia

Erwin had thought he’d been ghosted. Now, he wondered if this situation was actually worse — or, at least, far more mortifying than anything else he could have ever imagined. 

It definitely was, he told himself, standing there in Levi’s hospital room with an armful of flowers, right in front of his mother, Kuchel. This was the first time they’d ever met; why had Levi not mentioned she was going to be there? 

Because he was drugged up, Erwin could tell. It was obvious from the dreamy smile he’d worn on his face since he’d walked in — an expression that Erwin had never seen on him in the month and a half that they’d been dating. 

“So, you’re the ‘hulk sized dick?” Kuchel spat, clearly very angry and upset. 

Erwin didn’t blame her, but her glare – even more withering than the ones that Levi could produce — made him want to melt into the floor.

“...pardon me?” Was all he could utter to that, as he was now obviously even more taken aback and embarrassed by her question.

Why was she asking him, her son’s...date, about his penis? Had Levi told her that, or said something to the nurse? It definitely sounded like something Levi would say, Erwin knew, and he must have slipped it to one of them when explaining that he, Levi Ackerman, was in the hospital because Erwin, the man he was dating, had...had apparently ruptured his airway while they’d been having oral sex. 

Obviously, he felt terrible. He felt so guilty he could have thrown up, especially since this had happened 3 days ago and he had not heard from Levi in two. Why hadn’t he stopped Levi from taking too much? Sure, it had been Levi who started it, Levi who had been determined to fit all 10 inches of him down his throat, and Levi who had encouraged him to ‘fuck his mouth,’ but ultimately, he had been the one in control. This was all his fault, and he didn’t deserve to have Levi much less—

“You broke my baby!” Kuchel shouted then, causing Erwin — removed from his thoughts — to practically gulp in shame and clutch the flowers tighter. “Look at him, you idiot! He could have died! What the fuck were you thinking?! Imagine getting a call at midnight from the ER, because your only child is in emergency surgery! He couldn’t breathe, his oxygen levels were—

“Mom.” Levi interrupted then, sounding so raspy, quiet, and like he was having to force the words out painfully that Erwin actually winced. “Stop. S’not his fault.”

“Not his fault?! Levi, he—

“Do you think I didn’t want to do it?!”

“Levi, sweetheart, you’re on a lot of medication right now, and—

“I wanted to. It was amazing...I’d do it again, if—

Erwin coughed very loudly, about 1 second away from getting down on the ground to beg Levi not to continue. He was trying to help, Erwin knew, and he appreciated that, but the pain meds he was on were clearly making him slur his words and say things that he wouldn’t have normally, and he was still wearing that same, dreamy looking smile while he stared at him. His cheeks had gone pink too, Erwin saw, like he was blushing from the memory of what they’d done, and judging by the way Kuchel was now looking at him in horror, she had noticed it too. 

“Ms. Ackerman!” Erwin blurted, honestly a bit afraid to speak, but not wanting Levi to embarrass himself — for he would no doubt be mortified too, if he were to remember this later — or Erwin any further. “You’re right! It is my fault. I accept complete responsibility, and I apologize. I am so, so sorry, and I shouldn’t have...ah, I mean...that is—

“Mom! Lemme talk to him!” Levi interrupted again, this time saving Erwin from his stammering, and from trying to figure out how to explain himself without referring to their sex life. 

He was grateful, because Kuchel did not look like she was going to accept his apology. In fact, she looked like she wanted to murder him, but thankfully, after glaring at Erwin — and clicking her tongue at Levi, whose odd and honestly a bit eerie smile had only grown wider while he’d spoken — she threw her hands up into the air, sighed, and stomped out. 

Erwin did not wait for the door to click behind him before he rushed forward to do what he’d actually wanted to the entire time: practically collapse into the chair at Levi’s side, and thrust the flowers into his arms so that he could really apologize to the person that mattered the most. 

“Levi, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, I was too rough, and I shouldn’t have been, and it really is my fault. I should’ve stopped you, and I feel terrible. I’ll never forgive myself...but, do you think you can ever forgive me? I won’t blame you if you can’t, but I like what we have, and I like being around you so much. You’re amazing, and I hope this doesn’t ruin things, but I hurt you, and— 

“Will you relax?” Levi breathed out then, from where he’d already pressed his face into Erwin’s neck. 

That entire time, he’d actually made it pretty clear that he wasn’t angry at Erwin at all, because after he’d quickly smelled the flowers and tossed them aside, he’d grabbed his shirt, tugged him closer, and then wrapped his arms around his neck until Erwin was leaning halfway over the bed — all while he continued to babble out his apology. He had to say it, he thought. On the way there, all he could think about was how he’d injured Levi — Levi, who he liked a lot and already cared about so much — and how he’d hurt him in the stupidest way possible, and how afraid he was that this was going to ruin their fledgling relationship, after he’d already spent the last 48 hours thinking he’d been dumped because of how Levi hadn’t shown up for a date and wouldn’t answer his calls.

“But Levi— 

“Jus’ be quiet. I’m not mad. Can’t you tell?” 

Erwin could not reply right away, because Levi had kissed him, and as much as he felt this discussion needed to happen, he could not help but melt into it — just for a few seconds. 

“But Levi...I hurt you.” He said after pulling away, although Levi did not make it easy. He was being very affectionate, probably because of the drugs, and seemed to want nothing more but to have Erwin all over him, and to have his hands all over Erwin too. “You could have died, like your mother said. You had to have surgery.”

“I wasn’t going to die. She’s just bein’ fucking dramatic. She—

“Wait, don’t talk too much.” Erwin murmured then, giving in a bit to hold onto Levi’s arm, while using his other hand to brush back some hair that had fallen into his eyes. While doing so, he looked him over closely, and although Levi had told him to relax, he was finding it difficult when he had oxygen going into his nose and an IV in his arm, and when he looked even more pale than he usually did to the point of appearing sickly. “Does it hurt?”

Despite Erwin’s worries, Levi snorted loudly, and seemed to find that question very funny. “Not right now.”

“Did it hurt before?”

“It just felt like my throat was sore. S’why I didn’t realize anything was wrong at first.”

Erwin groaned at that, as the thought of Levi having such a horrid injury for an entire day made him feel terribly guilty all over again. Naturally, however, Levi just huffed, and moved to press his lips all over the side of Erwin’s face while rubbing at his back. 

“It doesn’t matter. Jus’ forget about it.” He pushed, again attempting to drag Erwin closer so that he was practically lying on top of him. 

“How can I forget about it, Levi? How can you? I put you in the hospital...” Erwin murmured, and relented even more by moving to rest his head onto Levi’s chest. 

Levi ran his fingers through his hair, and that, more than anything, was enough to make the tension finally start to melt some from his shoulders — although what Levi said next certainly helped a lot too. 

“Because...Blondie...I like you.” He rasped, somehow turning enough in the bed to draw up his legs up and into Erwin’s side. He was curled against him, and very warm, and this time, Erwin pressed his face into Levi’s neck while Levi essentially hugged his head. “And I fuckin’ missed you, isn’t it obvious? It was just an accident, and...uh, I told my mom you were my boyfriend, by the way.”

Despite his medicated state and the way that he’d uttered everything else matter-of-factly and with confidence, Levi sounded like he was at least in his right mind enough to understand that might have been overstepping — if Erwin had minded, anyway. Obviously, he did not, and obviously, even though they had not had that conversation yet, he wanted that, and had already been planning on asking Levi anyway before he’d found out he was in the hospital. That was before he’d thought he’d been ghosted, but...well, he hadn’t been ghosted, and somehow Levi didn’t hate his guts for...basically damaging his guts. 

Although he knew, then, that he would probably still feel guilty about it to some degree for a long time, it was clear that it wasn’t going to interfere with their relationship, and the relief that he felt because of that — and the building delight at what Levi had just told him — was enough to allow him to lift his head and finally give Levi a small smile. 

“I’m fine with that, Levi.” He replied, reaching up to grasp one of Levi’s hands. “In fact, that makes me very happy. I’m so glad you’re okay, but...I’m not sure your mother will— 

“What, approve? D’you think I give a shit? She’ll get over it.”

“Well, I’m not sure I’ll get over her referring to me as a ‘hulk sized dick.’ Did you perhaps say that to her, or...?”

“Uh...no, I said it...after the surgery. I was really, really fucked up, and the nurse was there, and she must’ve told my mom.”

At that, although he was nearly mortified all over again at the memory of Levi’s mother referring to his dick, Erwin could not help but smile wider — mostly because Levi, still ‘fucked up,’ clearly, started laughing quietly like he found the entire situation to be the funniest thing he’d heard all day. Because, in turn, Erwin found that kind of funny and thought that Levi’s behavior was a bit charming right then despite everything else, he could not help but laugh in the end too, which was a sound that for whatever reason made Levi’s expression change into something so soft that it almost made Erwin’s heart ache. Then, however, it twisted into something else, something that was about as desperate as Erwin had ever seen him, and in less than a second, he moved suddenly to grab at Erwin’s face so that he could haul him up for yet another kiss. 

This one was very hard, and enthusiastic, and although Erwin returned it for a few moments despite how he was surprised, he pulled away just as quickly, concerned that any amount of excitement or activity like that would make Levi’s injury worse. 

“Wait, Levi, your throat—

“We’re just kissing! They didn’t say I couldn’t, or that I couldn’t talk.”

“But you probably need to rest.”

Levi looked like he was going to keep arguing, but surprisingly, he stopped, although he did frown so hard that it vaguely looked like a pout. “Okay, fine, but can you just come over here then? You sound like my fuckin’ mom.”

Clearly, by ‘over here’ Levi meant the bed. He wanted Erwin to climb in beside him, so they could lie next to each other and probably so that he could be held. Erwin would like that too, and he obviously wanted nothing more than to comfort Levi if he needed it, but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. What if his mother walked in? Because of what had happened he was pretty sure she would start screaming again if she saw them touching, but...the door was closed. Couldn’t he just lie there for a few moments as long as that was all they were doing, and then get back up?

Whatever minimal resistance Erwin had to the idea was lost quickly with that thought. Instead of even speaking his worries out loud, in fact, he just moved to do as Levi had asked, to take off his shoes and climb into the hospital bed beside him after Levi scooted over. Even though he tried to make room it was still a very tight fit, and once they got settled, Levi was half on top of him, curled up at his side with an arm thrown over his chest and his head resting on his shoulder. It was so nice, Erwin thought, that he could not help but pull him closer, allowing Levi a few more kisses as long as it remained gentle. 

“I’m sorry again.” He could not help but murmur though, after Levi had stopped and started to go still. 

His eyes were kind of drooping, Erwin noticed, and he had no doubt that the drugs and the surgery were making him sleepy. 

“Doesn’t matter.” He mumbled in response, pushing his face into the crook of Erwin’s neck. “Stop talking about it.”

“I’m glad that you don’t hate me, but...we probably shouldn’t do anything like that again, you know.”

“...what?”

“It was a bad idea, Levi. It was— 

“Erwin...if you think I’m never gonna suck that bigass, fat dick again, you’re fucking crazy.”

“I...” Erwin started, having to bite down hard on his bottom lip not to sound amused. This was serious, he thought.  _ He  _ was serious about this, because the last thing he ever wanted was for this to happen to them again. “I didn’t say that you couldn’t ever do it again. Just...perhaps next time, not all of it at once.”

“Hm...we’ll see once I’m better, big guy. That was a lot of fucking fun.”

“Levi...”

Levi just made a disgruntled noise in response, and then mumbled something that sounded like ‘no regrets.’ Moments later, and he was quiet, breathing deep and even because he had obviously fallen asleep. Lying there, Erwin held him in his arms and watched him, honestly thinking that, although the circumstances were less than preferable, he would not necessarily change anything for the world. This felt right, he thought. It felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be, and he was happy and momentarily content, although unfortunately, his peace only lasted for 10 more minutes before he suddenly heard voices outside the hospital room, and Levi’s mother burst through the door without warning. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” She shouted upon seeing them, this time not only fixing her angry gaze on just Erwin, but on her son too, who had jerked awake and shoved Erwin down before he could even move to try and jump off the bed. “Levi Ackerman, let him up right now! He can’t fucking be in bed with you; isn’t that what got you into this mess in the first place?! Do you want another injury? Do you want to stay in this hospital even longer?!”

“Mom, stop! We’re just fuckin’ lying here!”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Ackerman. I’m sorry, I’ll—

Although the hospital room had suddenly been filled with all three of their voices essentially shouting at once — except for Levi, who, of course, couldn’t shout if he’d wanted to — the noise stopped just as quickly when another person walked into the room. It was a man, Erwin saw. He was tall, and had slicked back hair, and was chewing on a toothpick that he held in his mouth. Levi had clearly gone very tense on top of him too, Erwin noticed, and because of that, because he had heard many things about this man already, he knew who it was: Levi’s Uncle Kenny, who must have been summoned by Kuchel for backup.

He suspected that because of how she now stood there, quiet and with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised as if she dared either one of them to say something else, although surprisingly, after taking one good look at them, Kenny did not respond how she probably wanted him to.

“Sis.” He just murmured, taking out the toothpick before reaching up to scratch at the back of his head. “Maybe this time you just give the kid a break for once, huh?” 


End file.
